AC-130 (killstreak)
The AC-130 is a killstreak reward available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a pointstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was cut from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The AC-130 was originally going to be in Modern Warfare's multiplayer, however, it was cut from the final release. Several files can be found (ac130_25mm_mp, ac130_40mm_mp, ac130_105mm_mp). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AC-130 is available for unlock as early as level 10. It takes 11 kills to obtain or 10 with Hardline. The AC-130, due to its amazing fire power, high altitude flight path, and its two angel flares, is a force to be reckoned with in almost any situation. When called in, the player will start with a thermal view from the AC-130 which gives a clear overhead view of the map from the 105mm cannon. Each cannon has a different zoom amount, with the 105mm having the least and the 25mm having the most. On its own, it is arguably one of the deadliest killstreaks in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in tandem with Danger Close Pro, its lethality is further increased. Due to the AC-130 flying higher than any other aerial killstreak, it is able to shoot down helicopters and Harriers. While difficult, it is possible to destroy an AC-130 with the Predator Missile and RPG-7. Having a SAM Turret is very helpful if the players have one. If using lock-on launchers, it will take at least three rockets due to the AC-130 having two flares. The AC-130 should be taken out as quickly as possible if the enemy has deployed one, as the player using it may have a Tactical Nuke as their last reward. Gallery AC-130 HUD MW2.jpg|The AC-130's HUD. AC-130 reloading 105mm MW2.png|Reloading the 105mm cannon. AC-130 40mm MW2.png|The 40mm cannon. AC-130 25mm MW2.png|The 25mm cannon. AC-130 dropping flares Afghan MW2.png|AC-130 dropping flares. AC-130 flying over Afghan MW2.png|AC-130 flying over the map Afghan. AC-130 overlay 105mm MW2.png|The overlay for the 105mm. AC-130 overlay 40mm MW2.png|The overlay for the 40mm. AC-130 overlay 25mm MW2.png|The overlay for the 25mm. Team announcers announcing enemy AC-130 * - Task Force 141 * - Spetsnaz * - U.S. Army Rangers * - OpFor * - U.S. Navy SEALs * - Brazilian Militia Call of Duty: Black Ops AC-130 was planned as a killstreak, which can be seen in game files (_ac130.gsc, ac130_overlay_105mm, ac130_overlay_grain), but it was cut from the final game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AC-130 is a 12-point (11 with Hardline) Strike Chain reward, which is part of the Assault Strike Package in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The AC-130 is in the air for forty seconds. It works just like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but it now keeps track of the number of shots in each weapon before reloading, as well as the max capacities: One 105mm howitzer shell, four 40mm cannon shells, and twenty 25mm Vulcan rounds. It is also possible to switch between thermal and enhanced color vision at will. It will appear as 1:1, 4:4, and 20:20 respectively on the HUD, with the number on the left representing the ammo left before reloading. The AC-130 works well on small, open maps like Village, Dome, and Mission, but is generally ineffective on maps with large amounts of overhead cover such as Arkaden. The AC-130 does not appear on the Wii version due to RAM limitations. The 105mm M102 Howitzer is very powerful, so powerful that a single round will destroy any aerial killstreak, including the Osprey. The only exception is the Counter UAV, UAV and the Reaper, as they all fly higher than the AC-130, but it is possible, although very rare, for the AC-130 to take out a UAV. Also, like the Predator Missile, a single round will kill any player regardless of Perks or having a Juggernaut suit. Reaper and AC-130 MW3.jpg|A Reaper (top) and an AC-130 (bottom). AC-130 old menu icon MW3.jpg|An old killstreak icon for the AC-130. Videos center|Taking down an AC-130 with a [[Predator Missile in Modern Warfare 2.]] Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *If the player changes classes while opening up the AC-130 laptop, the AC-130 will fire like the primary weapon of the class they switched to. An example of this can be seen here. *Getting the final kill with the AC-130 will reward the player with the "Death From Above" title, referencing to the level of the same name in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *If the player is flashed while controlling an AC-130, they will be affected while controlling the AC-130. *The AC-130 cannot be locked-on to or destroyed while it is leaving the battlefield, even though it is visible. *While inside the AC-130, the American/Task Force 141 team will reuse quotes from "Death From Above". *If multiple players fire missiles at the AC-130, all of the contributing players will receive points and credit for destroying it. *It is possible to get a headshot with any of the weapons from the AC-130. *Killing oneself with the AC-130 will result in a comment from the AC-130 pilot. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cut Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Cut Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty Online Killstreaks